baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatsune Miku
Hatsune Miku is a Vocaloid and a character in BBiEaL. Quick Information Hatsune Miku is a voicebank, in which is voiced by Saki Fujita, made by CFM (Crypton Future Media). When she was made, she sold the most sales and made it on the Top 3 Best-Selling CFM products. Her creation was partially the reason why CFM and Vocaloid became a success. She currently is on her V4X Voicebank, just like the Kagamines (Rin and Len), Megurine Luka, Kaito, and Meiko. Appearance She is a forever 16 year old girl with blue-ish teal hair, black headphones, black pigtails accessories of some sort with a hot pink stripe in the center, blue eyes with a faint teal fading at the bottom. She sports a white strapless top, with a collar holding the top, which holds her teal tie with two black clips, two shoulder-high sleeves/arm accessories, a black skirt with blue at the bottom and a teal-ish blue waist hoop/accessory on the side, and black thigh-high boots with teal bottoms/soles. Mechanics Miku wanders around the halls for anyone, when she spots someone, she’ll give them five seconds to eat a leek, in which they do so. When Miku spots the Player, you also have to eat a leek within five seconds by clicking the L key. If you don’t she’ll chase you, so you have to run to outrun her. If she catches you, you’ll have to eat three leeks within three seconds. If you fail, she’ll give you the 99 game over automatically to crash your computer. You Can press the T key to throw the leek at her, which will make her faster than your running speed, and does the same process of you having to eat three leeks in three seconds. If she crashes your computer, you can open her file (Labeled Miku-Leek.PNG) and there will be a message that reads: ”Dear Player, hi, I am- wait, that’s stupid, you already know my name. It seems that you didn’t eat my leek after all, well... YOU SHOULD’VE LISTENED TO ME. Anyways - to play again, redownlaod the app and rename my file to LeeksAreSwag.420 to play again, thanks for listening! Love, Hatsune Miku~” Quotes (Humming her song Ieavan Polkka) - Roaming “Hi, yes you, eat my leek, dear - Ok?” - When encountering the Player “Hello! Please eat this.” Encounting someone else other than the player ”Thaaanks~” When doing what she said ”Time’s up, hunny bunny~ Now, come here!” When you don’t do as she says ”EAT. THE. LEEKS.” When catching you ”OH, IT’S NO YOU SAY. HUH? TOO BAD - NO WILL NEVER EXIST IN YOUR VOCABULARY AGAIN~” When you STILL don’t do as she says ”Ack! You baka!” Throwing a leek at her, which is what you should NEVER do ”LEEK TOSSING, EH? I LIKE YOUR STYLE~ BUT - FU FU FU, THAT WON’T WORK.” Throwing a leek at her when she catches you Trivia * Her sprite will always stay the same, no matter what. * If her English voice bank read the quotes, it would be in V3. * Link to more of Hatsune Miku’s info here: https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Hatsune_Miku Category:LCHoynoski’s creations Category:Characters Category:Females Category:2D Category:Vocaloids Category:Waifu Material